<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we were something, don't you think so? by melodyoficeandfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150350">we were something, don't you think so?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire'>melodyoficeandfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tricky thing about love is that sometimes, the timing sucks. </p><p>That year, Minseok finally fell in love. And somehow, Jongdae did too. </p><p>But not with Minseok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we were something, don't you think so?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been feeling a little morose lately, and I needed to project my feelings into words. Thank you to my friends who let me break their hearts while this was in its draft stage! Ily~</p><p> </p><p> <b>Warning: Please don't read this story if you do not like sad endings.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Their friends had always said that they’re bound to happen, the both of them. Because they’re <em>meant to be together</em>.</p><p>Minseok welcomed it wholeheartedly, and Jongdae did too. They’ve acknowledged the soft caresses, the longing looks, the heated stares they've shared when no one is looking. </p><p>But that’s all that they’ve done, acknowledge it, welcome it, but never fully communicating, never going all the way in.</p><p>The tricky thing about love is that sometimes, the timing sucks. </p><p>Jongdae scoffed at the idea when Minseok asked if he could wait just a little longer. It seemed ridiculous for Jongdae, what is there to wait for when they could get their happiness now? </p><p>But the thing is, Jongdae will be out on a world tour for the whole year, and even if Minseok will be there with him as his manager, starting out a relationship isn’t really advisable, nor professional. There is so much to work on in their careers, Jongdae is still very young, his whole life still ahead of him. Minseok wanted to make him realize that putting themselves first is clearly the next best step at this point. </p><p>They had a year to figure themselves out, to explore the world, and to get to know each other before completely committing.</p><p>They talked about revisiting the idea again as soon as Jongdae’s last concert was done, when Minseok’s contract is up as the tour manager, he’ll be pursuing what he really wanted, modeling. </p><p> </p><p>The night before the tour officially started, there were too much silence and intense eye contact between the two of them. Minseok had to clutch the doorknob just to stop himself from <em>reaching out. </em>And Jongdae can only stare helplessly as his cheeks turn red. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Being on tour felt like a rollercoaster between adrenaline rush and immense exhaustion. </p><p>Minseok lives for the nights when Jongdae is at his best, singing his lungs out in front of the people who love him. Every time Jongdae sings, Minseok can feel goosebumps on his skin, the emotions and pain always too palpable in his voice and lyrics. </p><p>Jongdae had once told him that the lyrics were about the girl he once loved but had never gotten a chance to reconnect with. </p><p>"But that doesn't matter anymore, I have you hyung. It's all just lyrics and past memories, " Jongdae says, blushing under Minseok’s loving gaze and praises. </p><p>Minseok wonders how Jongdae becomes better every time. He isn’t the one performing, but he revels in the thundering claps and deafening screams of the crowd as they continually ask Jongdae for an encore. </p><p>Underneath the spotlight with confetti showering over him, there stands Jongdae at the center, with disheveled hair and sweat dripping down his back. </p><p>Minseok thinks he’s <em>ethereal.  </em></p><p>  </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Because of the tour, the two of them get even closer, having the chance to spend a lot of time together - working on promotions, sealing contracts, staying up all night for rehearsals. They also have slow days where they just hang out together in the same space as they do their own work - Minseok dealing with sponsors, while Jongdae writes his own lyrics. </p><p>Sometimes, Minseok catches Jongdae staring at him, and the singer would only cheekily reply, “Just getting inspiration.” </p><p>The two of them almost caved in halfway through the tour.</p><p>They decided to celebrate after Jongdae’s performance in the biggest venue in New York. With their heads swimming with giddy excitement combined with alcohol flowing heavily in their blood, it isn’t easy to stop their fingers trailing a little <em>lower, </em> from gripping a little <em>tighter.  </em></p><p>Minseok can feel his stomach stirring when Jongdae decides to share his bed that night, shuffling closer, leaving little to no distance between their bodies. And Minseok couldn’t stop himself from anticipating, from <em>wanting.  </em></p><p>But instead of the kiss that Minseok is expecting, Jongdae speaks. </p><p>“I have something to show you hyung,” Jongdae whispers so softly. </p><p>“I hope it’s not what’s inside your pants,” Minseok jokes, trying to lighten the mood. He tries to abate the excitement he felt when Jongdae pressed his hard body against his. </p><p>“No hyung,” Jongdae laughs, his voice a little raspy after hours of singing and copious amounts of alcohol they drank. Jongdae turns on the small light by the bedside and brings out a small package, slightly bulky but not very big nor heavy. </p><p>When Minseok unwraps it, he finds out it's a customized planner filled with polaroid photos they've taken while on tour. </p><p>Minseok's heart leaps as he opens the planner, his eyes scanning each polaroid on the page. He never noticed that almost six months have already passed, and they’ve taken so many photos together. </p><p>Time does fly by when you’re in love.</p><p>It takes a minute for Minseok to finally realize what the planner is all about. Jongdae had changed the layout a bit, making it look like a countdown, with each box to be crossed as the awaited day comes closer. </p><p>Jongdae takes a pen out and crosses another box that’s dated for that day. </p><p>“Another day closer till we’re together,” Jongdae whispers in the dark. </p><p>Minseok could feel the blood rushing in his ears as Jongdae held him that night, feeling the singer’s lips brush against his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Minseok doesn't tell Jongdae, but crossing out each day while staring at the countdown became his favorite bedtime tradition. </p><p>Touring isn’t easy. Sometimes, people get a little bit too winded, a little too deprived, and the smiles become a little strained, a little too forced to represent any genuine joy. </p><p>On nights when Jongdae sometimes felt a little distant, a little cold, Minseok would cross out each day like a lifeline, staring at their polaroid photos, dreaming of their eventual happy ending. </p><p>It’s hard sometimes. As a rising, talented star, Jongdae has too many admirers, and sometimes, Minseok sees an unfamiliar name often appearing on Jongdae’s phone every night.</p><p>But Minseok brushes the thought from his head. He tries to ignore the roaring thoughts of insecurities and fear - almost drowning him, choking him, filling his whole being with apprehension, wondering why he even asked to wait in the first place.</p><p>So he continues to look at their polaroid photos together as he crosses another box in the calendar. It makes Minseok feel a bit better, seeing the number of boxes to cross out get smaller and smaller. </p><p>This is all he has, for now. </p><p>When Jongdae's last performance finally ended, Minseok waited inside his hotel room, waiting for Jongdae to knock so they could finally cross one last box together, just like they promised each other. </p><p>But Jongdae never did. </p><p>In the morning, Minseok learns that Jongdae went home during his own after-party without even saying goodbye to anyone. It’s odd, there was a time when he and Jongdae would always go back together. But now, Minseok can hardly recall the last time Jongdae visited him in his room, where they would hold each other close after a busy day. </p><p>It's the first time Minseok felt something akin to dread. The whole situation started out with joyous anticipation, but now Minseok felt like they were a ticking time bomb. </p><p>No one among the staff can even meet Minseok's eyes when he asks, everyone all too aware of this 'thing' they have between him and Jongdae. </p><p>So Minseok decides to go to Jongdae’s room instead, trying to find answers that their staff couldn’t even give him. </p><p>It felt like there’s a siren blaring in Minseok’s head, but he pays it no mind. So despite his instincts to run, he knocks on Jongdae’s door once, and when no one replies, Minseok opens it using a duplicate keycard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The tricky thing about love is that sometimes, the timing sucks. </p><p>That year, Minseok finally fell in love. And somehow, Jongdae did too. </p><p>But not with Minseok. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by:</p><p>the 1 - Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>